fanofthomas31fandomcom-20200213-history
Fanofthomas31
Fanofthomas31 is a Youtuber with over 50K Subscribers. He's the one who made Island Tales, Super Station Adventures, I was Bored, Filler, If _______ Were Thomasified, and many, many more. History Fanofthomas31 was made when Fanofthomas31 moved from his old account, Elijah Spears, because of the fact that the computer he used to use was from his school, and they would take back the original Chromebook for examination. He mentioned that the Elijah Spears channel will still exist for the original seven Island Tales, the eight I was bored, and his long gone series, Custom Vehicles. His 1st Video on this account was called "Thomas News", which was uploaded on June 4th, 2017. He also finished his If Somethings Were Thomasified on July 15th, 2017. He started a new series on September 15th, 2017 called "Fergus' Online Store Finds (Fergus' eBay finds back then). Fanofthomas31 announced that he'll start a new series called Super Station Adventures on October 21st, 2017. On October 23rd, 2017, Fanofthomas31 has officially been on Youtube for 1 Year, which he announces a few things. Fanofthomas31 made the 10th episode of I was Bored on December 5th, 2017. He also uploaded the 10th episode of Island Tales on February 2nd, 2018, and he uploaded the 10th episode of Super Station Adventures on March 6th, 2018. Fanofthomas31 uploaded his 1st MMD animation on May 8th, 2018. He uploaded another video called Legend of the Rails to celebrate his 100th Video. On June 16th, 2018, he made an intro for his channel. Another big accomplishment Fanofthomas31 made is that he made a new layout for his engines on June 26th, 2018. On July 4th, 2018, he started masking his trackmasters with MMD faces. Eventually, Fanofthomas31 uploaded the final episode of Island Tales Season 1 on August 3rd, 2018. Fanofthomas31 reached his 2 Year Anniversary on October 23rd, 2018, which he made a video about Thomas News for celebration. Fanofthomas31 is now working on Island Tales Season 2, a movie about Fergus, and an MMD remake of Starlight Express. Merchandise Engines Although Fanofthomas31 doesn't appear in most of his videos, as he tends to be the narrator, there are times where he used merchandising with or without edits to make the engine look alot like his profile and/or the engine style he is thinking of. Wooden Railway Custom Engine Fanofthomas31 ordered a custom engine online from the My Custom Engine catalog, which he chose the "Helpful Steamie" Base. Elijah (the engine) has blue paint, and a "31" for his number, indicating his YouTube name, Fanofthomas31. He also has glasses, which also relates to Fanofthomas31 wearing glasses. Trackmaster Streamlined Thomas On Thomas News 3 (2 Year Anniversary), Fanofthomas31 used a Trackmaster Revolution Streamlined Thomas, and cutted out paper glasses to relate to the MLG Glasses. The model Looks alot similar to Fanofthomas31's old account (Elijah Spears) profile picture, with a Streamlined Thomas with MLG Glasses. Face Reveal On NWR Thomas' Channel, on the video "Thomas meets Thomas", Fanofthomas31's face is clearly shown when he pulls up Mr. Reminder.